Dimension Dragon Tamer
by suppes1
Summary: Yuya life is in twist and turns and now he must become a great duelist because war is coming and its time to learn from the masters to stop them
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh ARC V Dimension Dragon tamer

Yugioh Arc V Different Yuya

A boy was walking through the streets of Maiami City with a hood over his head minding his own business

he was busy with what he had been through and what led him to were he is now.

First off we should start with an introduction this boy was Yuya Sakaki and he was a different person then what he use to be.

(Flashback)

"Please don't do this," said Yuya as a young boy as these three bullies were about to destroy his perfomal pal deck

he tried to stop the leader but the other two restrained him then instantly then the leader ripped his deck apart.

Yuya had a look that he just had his soul taken from him.

Soon it started to rain the bullies punched him and knocked him out.

Yuya was lying on the street as rain continued to pour on him.

He knew no one would help him soon his crystal started glowing and Yuya felt like he was being transported.

When Yuya looked up he was in a black void then he saw three other boys around his age that looked like him

Yuya had a confused look because he didn't know what was going on at all but the three boys smiled at him and they held out cards that were purple white and black.

Yuya didn't know what was going on so he decided to ask and say "who are you" they just held cards to him

Yuya asked "do you want me to take them" they smiled and nodded.

He took five cards from each of them and noticed that they were all extra deck cards.

"Now what" Yuya asked and the other three smiled and then all of a sudden they turned into beams of energy and merged into Yuya.

Yuya was soon touching his head because memories we're flooding in his mind on what was going to happen war was coming

and they were defeated by the same person but Yuya had trouble figuring out who it was.

Once he was alone his pendulum crystal started glowing and a deck was floating right in front of him.

He took the deck and looked through it and saw some of his old monsters and a whole bunch of new monsters.

Even his ace monster Odd-Eyes Dragon his new deck went to his duel disk however his Odd Eyes stayed floating.

All of a sudden a copy of it was made but then it changed into one of the cards he has never seen before.

"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon it must be a really powerful monster" said Yuya

his regular Odd Eyes went out into his deck while his new one stayed out then the cards from his extra deck glowed and it out popped three other cards.

One fusion, one synchro, and one xyz.

Yuya read their names "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starva Venom Fusion Dragon huh those must be the ace monsters that belonged to the other three."

As Yuya said that the four cards glowed showing him that they had a strong connection to Odd Eyes.

Yuya woke up after the bright flash and saw he was still in the rain but his duel disk was dry.

Yuya now decided it was time to win with his strong new deck so off he walked in the rain and being followed by the 4 dragons.

(Flashback end)

"Hey come on man we were just kidding," said the teen who looked like the kid that destroyed Yuya's old deck.

"Well guess what I'm just kidding now in this hunting game" said a hooded figure with four dragons behind him all roaring at him and his three friends.

As it turned out this mysterious duelist had challenged these four familiar duelist to a battle royal and now they were all about to lose.

"It's my turn," said the mysterious duelist who didn't even bother to look at the card he drew he pointed at the four duelist and shouted

"Now go my mighty dragons attack these fools directly," as they charged forward there was one the was black with yellow eyes, a white with green eyes, a purple with red eyes they took out the bully's henchmen.

Then a red dragon with dual colored eyes attacked the leader.

Once they were on the ground and unconscious the hooded figure walked up to them and smashed their duel disks then one by one he ripped up there decks.

"That was for you my friends I'll never forget you."

Elsewhere in a tall building that said LDS their was a humongous computer room with a 21 year old man siting in the center working on making new cards for his deck until one of the ladies said,

"sir we just picked up high summoning methods of all kind in sector 4"

the man that we all know him as Declan looked up from his screen and said

"What kind of summoning methods"

" From what we can tell its Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and you may not believe it but Pendulum summoning" said another woman.

Declan narrowed his eyes he had just started working on pendulum summoning but some one already beat him to it.

"Do we have visual on it" Declan asked.

One of the girls pushed a button and it showed up on the big screen. Declan was shocked on what he saw there were four duelist knocked out cold with their duel disk destroyed and ripped up cards everywhere.

Declan could see they were students from the Leo institute.

" Do we have any footage on there duels?" He asked

"I'm afraid not sir the summoning power blinded are video cameras but we managed to get a picture,"

said another computer girl she pressed another button and it showed a picture of a hooded figure with 4 dragons that were hard to make out. "

I want you to monitor these dragons in any duel that they show up I want to know." Said Declan

he needs to know who can use all the summoning methods like him and find out if this duelist is a threat.

 **This is my story of Yuya Sakaki with his mastery of Dragons and Magicians but he will only have a few perfoma pals in his deck that help in** **pendulumm summoning and extra deck summoning. PS guess who the masters are**

 **Let me know what you think of this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Arc V The Dragon tamer

Zuzu was sitting in a room at the You Show duel school

they were having money problems and her dad was about to close the Yusho duel school because they didn't have money because no student would participate in this school.

She was looking at a letter that said "she was chosen to enter the Leo institute" her father thought it was a great opportunity but her heart was still in Yusho.

However they were broke so she finally had no choice but to go attend the school.

As she walked down stairs her dad was finishing cleaning the school out.

He looked up and saw her walking towards him. Zuzu smiled and said

"Dad I've decided I'll attend the Leo institute" Zuzu said with a small smile.

"I'm proud of you Zuzu I know you wanted to attend this school but we just have to accept the fact that we can't supply this school with money.

Don't worry I know you'll graduate and become a pro who knows maybe you can reopen the school." He said.

Zuzu smiled she then grabbed her bag

"well then looks like I'm off" Zuzu said and she started walking away her dad continued to smile as she walked away to start a new life at the Leo institute.

* * *

Declan was busy working on papers when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter" said Declan as in came Claude his right hand man.

"Sir we have just finished making the pendulum cards for your deck two which are meant to go in your pendulum zone and we made three out of one of your strongest monsters" said Claude

as he handed Declan five pendulum cards.

"Thank you Claude now we need find a duelist worthy of using them against." Said Declan.

Claude could tell instantly who Declan wanted to duel against.

"I do have some info on the dragon duelist that attacked our students.

The students that were attacked claimed his name was Yuya and they said he was vicious when he attacked them."

Declan narrowed his eyes he felt like he heard that name before.

"Have you been able to locate him" Declan asked curiously.

"Unfortunately no when ever we do locate his duel disk we lose its signal three seconds later." Claude said with regret.

Declan starts walking pass Claude out his office and Claude followed him soon they reached the control room Declan got everyone's attention.

"Listen up the Dragon duelist is named Yuya I want you locate his duel disk and let me send a message to him," said Declan.

"Yes sir" they said together.

Soon they started searching until one of them spoke "sir we located his duel disk" said one of the ladies.

"Quickly patch me through to him," said Declan.

* * *

Yuya was sitting atop a very high building looking at the city it was a clear summer day and Yuya was just relaxing since he hardly had time to relax since he was caught up in a war against duel academy.

He started to drift into dreams he was having but they turned out to be memories.

Flashback

One was were Yuya was dueling someone with a cloak. "I use polymerization to fuse my two monsters to summon Starva Venom Fusion Dragon," said Yuya as the great dragon took to the field.

However the cloaked figure just smirked and said "you've learned well in fusion summoning my student" "well I do have a good teacher" says Yuya

"however I haven't taught you everything" said the cloaked figure.

"I use my own polymerization to fuse my to Masked Heros on the field to fusion summon Contrast Hero of Chaos and now go" said the cloaked figure as his hero charged forward

"Go Starva Venom Fusion Dragon" Yuya shouted as his dragon charged forward and clashed with the Hero.

Yuya then had another memory where he was on a D-Wheel and had a level three tuner monster and a level four monster

"I tune my level three monster with my level four to synchro summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yuya shouted to another duelist

who smirked and said " I tune my level five accel synchro and my level five junk warrior to synchro summon Stardust Warrior lets rev it up" said the older duelist as his Stardust Warrior charged

as did Yuya's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and they clashed with each other.

Yuya had one other vision with another cloaked figure in a different area. "I overlay my two level four monsters in order to Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuya shouted

and the other duelist smirked and shouted "I overlay my two rank four Xyz monsters to Xyz summon Number 0 Utopic Future."

Once again the two Xyz monsters clashed with each other. This was the power of his three masters.

End of Flashbacks

* * *

Yuya woke back up from reality when his duel disk started ringing and that meant he was being tracked

Yuya was about to jam them when another ringing was going off on his duel disk his phone.

"Yuya decided to play along with whoever was calling him.

"Alright you have my attention what do want?" Said Yuya on the d-pad.

"I'm glad we finally get to talk Yuya Sakaki" said Declan.

Yuya narrowed his and spoke "You know my name but who are you"

"That depends did you think your attack on my students wouldn't go unnoticed" said Declan in a serious tone.

"That was just some payback for what they did along time ago to me" Yuya said.

"I see but I have noticed that you are a very strong duelist and we both have a common enemy"

Yuya narrowed his and spoke in a low tone "who are you."

"Come work for me at the Leo institute the opening ceremony of the new students is today and you could apply as one of my students and get information you need"

Instantly the phone hung up and Yuya placed it down and started thinking this was clearly a trap but he was curious about who the common enemy was until he realized who it was and then realized who the person on the phone was.

Yuya knew he had no choice but if it was a trap he could handle it.

Soon his phone rang again but this time it was someone else.

"Its me I've been monitoring the other dimensions but everything has been very quiet" said a mysterious voice.

"Ill be in touch then you can find me at the Leo Institute" said Yuya

"Roger" said the mysterious person.

Yuya started walking towards the tall building he didn't like doing this but he needed information so he had no choice.

He looked at his deck it was time to duel.

 **Well thats ch 2 tell me what you think and ill continue and from now on in each ch ill put a duel in it.**

 **Next time on Yugioh arc v Yuya vs Declan till then!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh Arc V The Dragon tamer

Yuya continued walking towards the Leo Institute and soon

he saw other kids around his age walking towards the school.

However he wasn't going to make friends he didn't want any of them to feel pain or lose in a duel against duel academy.

Yuya continued walking and eventually he blended into the crowd of other students and they all gathered into the building

were they were suppose to meet the headmaster.

Soon Claude came out onto the stadium and all the students attention was on him.

"Students it is with great pleasure that I introduce are headmaster of this fine school

Declan Akaba" and people started clapping but Yuya almost slipped off the post

he was leaning when he realized why he remembered that name.

"Leo" Yuya said with hatred that his eyes turned red. However they went back to normal instantly.

"Welcome students you are all chosen duelist with great skill and can reach new heights by attending this school." said Declan and students cheered for him.

"Today i've decided to hold a duel off to get you students inspired and want to duel more." he continued

"I will be participating in this duel and one of you lucky students will get to duel me." Soon all the students had a worried look on their face since none of them

wanted to get their butts kicked by Declan Akaba.

"Aim the camera at Yuya Sakaki" Declan whispered on a mini mike attached to his shirt that no one could see

"Yes sir" said Claude on the other side.

"Well then since none of you wish to participate then will have this camera take a picture of someone at random and that person will duel me." Declan continued

"...and if that person defeats me then he will be given three wins out of six for the Junior Arc league." he finished.

Soon all the students started to get excited and were hoping they would get picked.

Then the camera on the ceiling flashed and on a screen behind Declan showed a picture of a kid leaning on pole off to the side.

Everyone looked to were the picture and saw that the person hadn't moved and had his eyes close.

He smirked and then opened them and looked straight at Declan who looked straight back until he decided to speak,

" if you would fallow me to the stadium we can have are duel" as Declan walked off Yuya started to follow him as well then Claude appeared and spoke,

" the rest of you will come with me if you wish to watch this duel," said Claude.

* * *

Soon Yuya arrived at the stadium and Declan was standing on the other side waiting for him.

Soon the Other Students arrived and Zuzu was a bit interested in seeing how this person would do against Declan.

"We are going to do an action duel but no action cards," said Declan put his duel disk on and it activated.

"That's fine with me," said Yuya as he put on his duel disk and it activated it soon both his and Declans decks were shuffled

Declan then shouted out "Action field on Heartland City" and soon a city appeared with lots of different colors.

Yuya suddenly felt pain from inside his head he realized it was coming from Yuto

"I know it hurts to see your old home but were about to duel so don't worry will get him for this," said Yuya quietly.

"Lets Duel" they both said at the same time.

 **Declan: 8000, Hand: 5**

 **Yuya: 8000, Hand: 5**

"Would you care to make the first move," Declan said as he and Yuya Drew their five cards.

"No thanks I'd rather see what you've got" said Yuya

"Very well then," said Declan

 **Turn 1:Declan**

 **For my first move I activate the spell the Continuous Spell Card "Dark Contract with the Swamp King".**

 **During my Standby Phase, I will take 1000 damage.**

 **Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster using monsters in my hand and on my field as the Fusion Material Monsters.**

 **Which I will do now, fusing "D/D Cerberus" with "D/D Lilith" to Fusion Summon "D/D/D Flame King Genghis" (LV 6/2000/1500) in Attack Position.**

 **Next I'll summon the Tuner Monster D/D Night Howl to the field which in turn activates his ability letting me summon a D/D monster from my graveyard**

 **but its ATK and DEF will be reduced to 0. I Special Summons "Lilith" (Lv 4/100 → 0/2100 → 0).**

 **Then i'll tune Level 3 Tuner monster "Night Howl" with the Level 4 "Lilith" to Synchro Summon "D/D/D Gust King Alexander" (LV 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position.**

 **Now that a D/D/D monster was Special Summoned, I activates the effect of "Genghis", letting me Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard. I Special Summons "Lilith" (Lv 4/100/2100).**

 **As a "D/D" monster was Special Summoned, I activates the effect of "Alexander", letting me Special Summon a "D/D" monster from his Graveyard.**

 **I Special Summons "Cerberus" (LV 4/1800/600).**

 **I overlay my two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "D/D/D Wave King Caesar" (Rank 4/2400/1200/2 ORU) in Attack Position.**

 **I place one card face down and end my turn said Declan.**

Then its my turn Yuya said drawing a card.

 **Declan: 8000, Hand: 1**

 **Yuya: 8000, Hand: 6**

 **Turn 2: Yuya**

 **First up I play the spell "dragon's charge"**

 **This spell card lets me special summon up to two dragons from my hand but if they're still on the field during my end phase I take damage equal to their attack.**

 **So now I special summon two "Odd-Eyes Dragons" (Lv 7/2500/2000) in attack position.**

 **Next I normal summon "Performapal Trump Girl" (Lv 2/200/200) from my Hand.**

 **Then I'll reduce the level of one of my Odd-Eyes by 3 (Lv 4/2500/2000) to special summon**

 **NobleDragon Magician (Lv 3/700/1400) in attack mode and just so you know she's a Tuner. said Yuya**

Declan narrowed his eyes and said I activate my face down card

 **"Contract Laundering", which negates the effects of** **"Dark Contract with the Swamp King," and destroys it.**

 **His spell was destroyed and then he said**

 **The other effect of "Contract Laundering" activates, when it destroy's a "Dark Contract" card in my Spell & Trap Card Zone I get to draw a card for each one destroyed.**

Please continue with your move now said Declan as he drew his card and had two in his hand.

 **I'll Tune my Level 3 NobleDragon Magician with my now Level 4 Odd-Eyes Dragon to Synchro summon Odd-Eyes MeteorBurst Dragon in Attack Mode (Lv 7/2500/2000) Yuya shouted as a red dragon appeared.**

 **Next I activate the effect of my Performapal Trump Girl she can fuse monsters together without Polymerization so I now fuse Odd-Eyes Dragon with Trump Girl**

 **I Fusion summon Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (Lv 7/2500/3000) in attack mode Yuya shouted as then a green dragon appeared.**

 **However I'm far from done I activate the spell Odd-Eyes Xyz which allows me to Xyz summon a monster by using monsters in my graveyard or extra deck Yuya whispered on that last part.**

 **So now I Overlay my 2 Odd-Eyes in my graveyard to Xyz summon Rank 7 Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon in attack mode (R7/2800/2500) Yuya shouted as a blue dragon rose up with two overlay units around it.**

"You didn't think you were the only one who could use all three summoning right," Yuya said as his three Dragons roared at Declan and his monsters.

Declan stood were he was and smirked a bit because he was impressed. Zuzu and a whole bunch of other students were shocked that this kid named Yuya could summon in all three ways like Declan.

 **Now then I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon when he is special summoned I can return one monster on the field to your hand or in this case your Extra deck.**

 **I choose to return your** **"D/D/D Gust King Alexander" Yuya shouted as his Vortex Dragon shot a blue beam of energy at** **D/D/D Gust King Alexander**

 **Declan picked his synchro card up and put it back in his extra deck. Next I** **activate the effect of my MeteorBurst Dragon when I'm about to do battle your monsters can activate their abilities.**

 **MeteorBurst fired a Heat wave at Declans Fusion and Xyz monsters.**

 **Now I'll have Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon attack his** **D/D/D Wave King Caesar, the dragon fired ice which destroyed his monster instantly.**

 **Declan:7600**

 **Then Ill have my Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon attack your** **D/D/D Flame King Genghis, the dragon fired** **wind tornado destroying his other monster**

 **Declan: 7100**

 **Finally I'll have my Odd-Eyes MeteorBurst Dragon attack you directly Yuya shouted as his third dragon blasted fire at Declan who was pushed back by force but still kept a calm look**

 **Declan: 4600**

 **I'll end my turn and see if you can make a come back.**

 **Declan:4600 Hand 2**

 **Yuya:8000 Hand 0**

 **Turn 3: Declan**

 **It's my turn I draw Declan said**

 **First I place one card face down then I'll activate the spell card card of Sanctity letting us both draw till we each have six cards in our hand.**

 **Declan drew 5 cards while Yuya drew 6 cards.**

 **I hope you drew good cards but it's a shame you won't be able to use them.**

 **First I'll use** **"D/D Savant Kepler" (Scale 10) and "D/D Savant Galilei" (Scale 1) in to set the Pendulum Scale It's time I'll end this duel.**

 **I Pendulum Summon three "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" (LV 8/3000/1000 each), all from my hand in Attack Position. Declan shouted.**

 **Now I activate the card I just put down Dark Contract Attack this spell forces me to discard my e** **ntire hand but all special summoned monsters**

 **are allowed to each make a second attacks said Declan as he discarded another Dark Contract spell card and once he did his 3** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon started glowing**

 **and now My first** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon attack his monsters, as he said that one of his monsters fired two beams of energy. They were going for Yuyas two weaker**

 **Odd-Eyes monsters, however Yuya narrowed his eyes and said "Like i'd let you I activate the effect of My Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon by using one overlay unit I can negate one attack**

 **then I can special summon an Odd-Eyes from from my graveyard.**

 **Just as he said that Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon absorbed both it's overlay units and made a wall of ice to block the two beams of energy and once the ice melted away two Odd-Eyes Dragons**

 **were on the far end of Yuyas field in defense mode (Lv 7/2500/2000).**

 **You may have stopped one of my** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon but I still have two more with two attacks each.**

 **So now my second** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon attack and destroy his monsters.**

 **Yuya's Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon and Odd-Eyes MeteorBurst Dragon were destroyed**

 **Yuya:7000**

 **Now my third** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon will attack your Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon and one of your Odd-Eyes Dragons**

 **His third one did just that by blasting away his two other Dragons**

 **Yuya:6800**

 **With that I'll end my turn said Declan.**

Yuya stood were he was and his hair was covering his eyes but he was gritting his teeth. "tell me ho did you learn how to Pendulum summon" Yuya said with hatred

"well its a long story for another time but I'm not the only one who can Pendulum summon their is a duelist who is called the dragon tamer and he can Pendulum summon as well and he looks a lot like you so why don't you

Pendulum summon for all of us to see," said Declan as Yuya raised his Eyes and they were Red

 **Very well ask and You shall receive the might of the Dragon Tamer. Yuya said and all the students couldn't believe that the dragon tamer was here.**

 **It's MY TURN! Yuya shouted as he drew his seventh card and created a shock wave.**

 **Declan: 4600 hand 0**

 **Yuya: 6800 hand 7**

 **now its time to show you the power of the Dimension Dragons Yuya shouted as a Dragon manifested as an aura behind him and only Declan could see it.**

 **Dimension Dragons Declan said in a shocked tone.**

 **First up I use my Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the Pendulum Scale I'm taking control of this duel starting now as his two Magicians spoke he said his chant**

 **I can now summon Monsters Level 3-7 all at the same time Swing Far Pendulum carve the arc of Victory my monsters are ready to swing into action**

 **Now I summon**

 **Dragon Pulse Magician (Lv 4/1800/900)**

 **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker (Lv4/1800/100)**

 **The two monsters appeared on the field and Yuya spoke "but I'm far from done I activate Oafdragon Magicians Pendulum ability which lets me ad a Magician monster from my Extra deck to my hand**

 **So coming back is NobleDragon Magician which I now use her special ability by lowering the level of the Odd-Eyes Dragon that is on the field by three.**

 **He then summoned his Tuner once again.**

 **Now I Overlay my LV 4** **Dragon Pulse Magician and my LV 4** **Performapal Skullcrobat Joker to build the Overlay Network**

 **"Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective. I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz Summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" he shouted (R4/2500/2000)**

 **Next I tune my Level 3 NobleDragon Magician with my now Level 4 Odd-Eyes Dragon**

 **"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down your enemies at the speed of light! I Synchro Summon! Appear now! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" he shouted (Lv7/2500/2000)**

 **Finally I'll use Polymerization to fuse the two Dragons in my hand**

 **"Wielder of Darkness and master of** **poison It's time to strike down our Enemies! I Fusion Summon! Come Forth! Starva Venom Fusion Dragon!" he shouted (Lv8/2500/2000)**

His three Dragons that stood behind Yuya were emitting enormous amounts of power that everyone in the stadium could feel it.

 **This is the end Declan Yuya said as he narrowed his red eyes.**

 **First I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon special** **ability by using both it's overlay units I can have your monsters attack and add it to his own.**

 **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon atk 3000-1500**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon atk 2500-4000**

 **Then I'll use Starva venom Fusion Dragons** **ability which allows him to destroy one Level 5 or higher monster and gain its atk points one of Declan's** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon was destroyed**

 **Starva Venom Fusion Dragon atk 2500-5500**

 **Declan wasn't going to stay silent anymore and shouted I activate the effect of my** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon when it's destroyed my other two** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon gain its attack points.**

 **Normally that would be the case but you forget I still have Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's effect which I will use when a monster activates his effect I can negate its effect and destroy it so I'll destroy**

 **your third** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddon and when a monster activates it's effect that targets a level 5 or higher monster I can Negate its effect and destroy it**

 **so i'll be destroying your last 2** **D/D/D Doom King Armageddons and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains their ark points after he destroys them.**

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon 2500-4000-7000**

 **Declan and Everyone else was looking in horror at the three pumped up Dragons**

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Atk 7000**

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon Atk 4000**

 **Starva Venom Fusion Dragon Atk 5500**

 **Declan had no cards in his hand and his pendulum monsters** **could't help him he was going to lose.**

 **Yuya shouted NOW CLEAR WING, STARVA VENOM, and DARK REBELLION attack Declan directly Yuya shouted as his three dragons charged forward and all attacked at the same time.**

 **Declan:0**

 **Yuya: 6800**

Every student was shocked at how Yuya just defeated headmaster Declan in a short amount of time they couldn't believe it.

Declan dusted himself off and pushed his glasses into place and started walking up to Yuya clapping eventually other students and teachers started to clap as well.

"Well done Yuya Sakaki as promised you have received three wins out of six to qualify for the junior arc tournament." Declan said.

Yuya shook his head a bit as he was returning back to normal it was and intense duel.

He then looked at Declan and said "What about the rest of the deal" he paused for a moment and continued "about the info I wanted" Yuya said and Declan just replied that he will get in time before the Jounior Arc League.

Yuya walked off and Declan looked at his duel disk. "Did you record everything?" Declan asked and the other person said "yes"

As Yuya was walking away he looked at the top card of his Deck it was his ace Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon "Next time old friend you'll get a chance to shine," Yuya said as he walked off.

This was the first duel of many that would make him stronger against duel academy.

 **Well thats chapter 3 tell me what you guys think also I used some fake cards but hey who hasn't in Fanfiction also I** **got the Idea of Odd-eyes Xyz from the spell Odd-eyes fusion**

 **Next time Yuya and Zuzu officially meet**


	4. Chapter 4

Yugioh Arc V The Dragon tamer

It was the day after the opening ceremony were Yuya defeated Declan

Everyone was talking about how cool it was the way he summoned those three powerful dragons at the end

Or they were talking about how Yuya knew every kind of summing method like Declan did.

Yuya was taking a nap outside because every person wanted to learn how to pendulum summon from him but he wasn't here to make friends

He just needed information then he could leave and get back to his real mission in stopping duel academy.

Yuya opened his eyes and took out Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starva Venom Fusion Dragon and looked at them

"I summoned you three out of rage again," said Yuya with a bit of discomfort

"How many times have I told you Yuya dueling is all about having fun," said one of his masters in his memories.

"Yeah he's right also I don't think I needed to summon all three of you at the same to beat Declan, I shouldn't go all out next time

After Yuya put his cards away he started to wonder what he was doing here why did want to protect the standard dimension these people never trusted their cards

he closed his eyes and then he started seeing pictures in his memory pictures of three girls who look the same but aren't.

"Lulu, Rin, Celiena" Yuya said before he opened his eyes and saw a girl with pink hair girl staring at him.

Yuya opened his eyes fully and said "may I help you with something" Yuya asked

Zuzu just stared and said "you talked in your sleep" she said.

Yuya just responded with "so"

Zuzu just sighed and spoke

"my name is Zuzu and that was an awesome duel you did against Declan" she continued

" oh thanks" said Yuya.

"By the way who were those three girls you talked about while you slept,"

Yuya's eyes narrowed a bit but Zuzu didn't see him.

"They just friends that I use to know," "oh well ok I guess I'll see you around," said Zuzu

"yeah you to" Yuya replied.

Once Zuzu walked off Yuya pulled out his phone and dialed two phone numbers.

* * *

(XYZ Dimension)

There was a teenager overlooking a ruined city that had a heart piece of a building in the rubble

then he heard his phone ringing he answered it and spoke. "Yeah what is it," he said

"it's me" said the other voice I found her I think you should come to the standard dimension"

the voice turned out to be Yuya.

" Fine I'm on my way are you going to call him over there as well" he said with anger in his voice.

"I know you don't like him Shay but remember he's on our side and we need all the help we can get." Yuya said.

The now identified Shay hung up his phone and activated his duel disk which opened a portal and he walked through it.

* * *

Yuya then called someone else with his phone.

* * *

(Fusion Dimension)

There was a short teenaged boy sucking on a lollipop looking at newbies summoning Ancient Gear monsters but he wasn't impressed

he started to leave when his phone rang he picked it up to see who it was and smirked.

"Hey long time no talk buddy" said shorty.

"Good to talk to you too Sora listen I found her I think you should come over here," said Yuya.

Sora widened his eyes a bit and then said

"your in luck the professor wanted me to head over their to look for her but I'll need summon to motify my duel disk so no one can listen to our conversations" said Sora in a whisper.

"I have summon one who can take care of that" said Yuya

"ok I'll be there in a few hours by the way is Shay going to be their" Sora asked with hope that he wouldn't.

"Yes he is now don't worry about that and get over here" Yuya said.

"Alright Alright I'm coming" said Sora as he hung up and headed to the portal room.

* * *

(Standard Dimesion)

As Yuya got up he started to walk around and then he saw Zuzu looking up see with what was going on it turned out that a blonde guy was flirting with her but

Zuzu punched him in the face then left.

Yuya walked past the guy that was flirting with her he'd had blonde hair and his friends were helping him up

"Smooth move dude," Yuya said as he walked past and continued walking away

"Hey watch who your talking to do you know who I am" said the blonde.

"No not really and I don't care," said Yuya with a bored look

"I am a duelist who wields awesome cards and looks I am everyone," He said

"Silvio" said his three friends. "That's me," said Silvio.

Yuya was walking away

"Hey get back here I'm not finished," shouted Silvio

However Yuya was long gone.

"That punk I can't wait to beat the snot out of him," said Silvio grinding his teeth.

"You might be able to," said Claude appearing behind him.

"President Declan has selected you for a worthy task," said Claude as he opened a brief case in his hand and Silvio and his friends were shocked at all the rare cards that were in there.

"He wants you to duel Yuya and take his deck, if you beat him and give the deck to us you and your friends may have all these rare cards," said Claude as he closed the Brief case.

"Well if you insist I'm sure I can beat him," said Silvio

"One more thing," said Claude "You may use force but leave us out of this do I make myself clear,"

"Crystal" said Silvio.

* * *

The Next Day Zuzu was walking towards the Leo Institue when all of a sudden something covered her eyes and mouth and she was pulled into an alley.

Yuya was also walking towards the leo instate he was wondering what was taking Shay and Sora so long to get here.

The he heard his duel disk dining so he answered.

"Hello," Yuya said.

"We have your girlfriend Zuzu if you want her back come to the docks," said a deep voice.

Yuya's eyes widen he couldn't lose Zuzu after finally finding her he started running towards the docks.

Once he got there he saw Zuzu tied up he quickly ran over to her and untied her but she was lifted up by a crane.

"Zuzu," Yuya shouted

Zuzu woke up and she could see Yuya but her mouth was still tied up.

"So you really do care about her," said a familiar voice.

Yuya turned around and saw Silvio

"I told you I wasn't finished with you," said Silvio as he had his duel disk ready.

"If you wanted a duel all you had to do was ask," said Yuya in a angry tone.

"True but were raising the stakes," said Silvio.

"If you win you and Zuzu go free but if you lose the I get your deck with all those powerful dragons you wield." he finished

Yuya narrowed his eyes and said "fine I accept he said as both of them activated their duel disk

 **Let's Duel they shouted at the same time**

* * *

 **Silvio: 8000 hand 5**

 **Yuya: 8000 hand 5**

 **I'll go first said Yuya**

 **Turn 1:**

 **First I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode (Lv4 /Atk 2000/ Def 100)**

 **However he won't be their for long because I sacrifice him and send one Odd-eyes Dragon from my deck to the graveyard to summon Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (Lv 7/Atk 2800/Def2000)**

 **With that I end my turn said Yuya**

 **Silvio just smirked and said thats a pretty strong monster to bust out it must mean you want to end this duel quickly**

 **Yuya narrowed his eyes and silvio said well it's my turn I draw**

 **Silvio: 8000 hand 6**

 **Yuya: 8000 hand 4**

 **Turn 2: Silvio**  
 **I Special Summon "Mithra the Thunder Vassal" (Lv 2/Atk 800/Def 1000) from my hand in Attack Position then I get to special summon a vassal token to your side of the field in def mode.**

 **Yuya looked at the token that appeared on his field.**

 **Now If Mithra the Thunder Vassal was used for a tribute summon I can tribute summon again this turn but first I tribute Mithra to summon Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (Lv5/Atk 2400/Def 1000)**

 **I could use his effect to destroy your dragon but I have something better in mind Silvio said Sinisterly**

 **I now use Mithra effect allowing me to tribute summon again and from my hand I activate the quick play spell "The Monarchs StormForth," so now if i'm about to tribute summon I can use one of your monsters so I tribute that Vassal token to summon**

 **Mobius the Frost Monarch in Attack mode. (Lv 6/Atk 2400/ Def 1000).**

 **However I'm far from done I play the spell Tribute Carnival if I have successfully perfumed a tribute summon I can tribute summon once again.**

 **So Zaborg the Thunder Monarch Fair well now rise Zaborg the Mega Monarch (Lv 8/Atk 2800/Def 1000) as he said a stronger version of Zaborg appeared**

 **Now his ability activates I can destroy one Monster you control so say good buy to your Odd eyes Saber Dragon.**

 **Once he said that Zaborg fired Lightning and Saber was gone in a snap Yuya n** **arrowed his eyes but inside he was a bit worried this guy wash't just all talk.**

 **Now if he destroyed a light attribute monster you have to send from your extra deck to graveyard equal to the level your Saber dragon had and since I summoned him with a light attribute I get to pick so**

 **send those six dragons you used against Declan to the graveyard and why is more than half your extra deck filled with blank cards.**

 **As Yuya discarded the first six with a bit of anger he said believe me if I knew I would tell you but I don't know.**

 **Fine put that purple blank card into your graveyard Yuya did and he could here three out his four dimension dragons crying out in pain.**

 **Don't worry will get him for this Yuya whispered.**

 **Now then said Silvio I haven't attacked yet so Mobius the Frost Monarch and Zaborg the Mega Monarch attack Yuya directly.**

 **Yuya was blasted back and fell over and his life points dropped to 2800.**

 **Silvio smirked and said I think I'll end my turn now lets see if you can make a come back for poor Zuzu**

 **Yuya got up and looked at Zuzu who was looking at him with tears in her eyes**

 **Don't worry I'll get you back said Yuya**

 **Silvio just smirked and said you shouldn't make promises you can't keep.**

 **Yuya needed to draw a good card if he wanted to win**

 **Deck don't fail me now Yuya said as he drew his card.**

 **Little did he know was that he was being watched by two people standing on the roof.**

 **"** You think we should help him," said the shorter boy sucking on his lollipop

"Lets see if he can win this, then will help him out" said the taller boy.

Eleswhere there was a hidden camera watching the whole duel

"Impressive that Silvio managed to get rid of Yuyas dragons before he could summon them," said Claude who was standing behind a chair and sitting in the chair was Declan.

"Yes very impressive" said Declan "lets see Yuya get out of this situation,"

 **Turn 3: Yuya**

 **Yuya 2800 hand 5**

 **Silvio 8000 hand 0**

 **Its my turn so Yuya looked at the card in his hand it was a card given to him by one of his masters.**

 **He smirked and said I'll use Scale 2 Performapal Camelump and Scale 8 Xiansheng Magician to set the Pendulum scale Im taking control of this duel starting now**

 **As the two monster rose up in pillars of light Yuya shouted Now I can summon monsters Level 3-7 all at the same time**

 **Swing far Pendulum carve the arc of victory my monster is ready to swing into action**

 **com forth Dragonpit Magician in Def mode (Lv7/Atk 900/Def 2700) as his Magician appeared Silvio laughed and said is that the best you can do**

 **Yuya looked at the cards in his hand and said no I can do better I** **activete Block attack from my hand which forces your Zaborg the Mega Monarch into def mode**

 **Soon Zaborg took a knee down. Then Yuya said I summon the Tuner monster Effect Veiler (Lv 1/ Atk 0/ Def 0) in attack mode**

 **A Tuner monster Silvio said in shock and Declan narrowed his eyes a bit while watching the screen.**

 **Level one Effect Veiler tune with Level seven DragonPit Magician.**

 **Yuya shouted** **Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Awaken with a flash! I Synchro Summon! Level 8! Enlightenment Paladin!" he shouted as the dual blade spell caster appeared on the field.**

 **Enlightenment Paladin (Lv 8/Atk 2500/Def 2000) Now I use his special** **ability which lets me add a spell card from my graveyard to my hand Yuya took out Block attack and added it to his hand.**

 **Now I activate Performapal Camelumps Pendulum ability I pick one of my monsters like my** **Enlightenment Paladin now he can do** **piercing damage and I pick one of your monsters**

 **Like your now def mode** **Zaborg the Mega Monarch and it loses 800 def points so now it has 200 def.**

 **Now** **Enlightenment Paladin attack Zaborg It charged forward and slashed Zaborg and Silvio was sent flying back**

 **Theres more Yuya shouted when** **Enlightenment Paladin destroys a monster you take damage equal to that monsters original Atk.**

 **Enlightenment Paladin fired lightning and Silvio was pushed back even more. I end my turn said Yuya**

 **Silvio glared at him and shouted "this duel is far from over its my turn I draw"**

 **Turn 4: Silvio**

 **Yuya 2800 hand 1**

 **Silvio 2900 hand 1**

 **I activate pot of greed which lets me** **draw two cards I now sacrifice Mobius the frost Monarch to summon Mobius the Mega Monarch Lv 8 Atk 2800 Def 1000**

 **Now I activate the Field Spell Domain of the True Monarchs and its ability gives my Mega Monarch 800 atk.**

 **Mobius the Mega Monarch Atk 3600 now attack his** **Enlightenment Paladin**

 **Yuya was blasted by the cold air and thrown back**

 **I end my turn also my** **Field Spell Domain of the True Monarchs has another ability as long as I control a tribute summon Monster you cannot summon from your Extra Deck.**

 **Turn:5 Yuya**

 **Silvio 2900 hand 0**

 **Yuya: 1700 Hand 1**

 **I won't quit no matter what I am not going to let you hurt Zuzu and if you want my deck you have to pry it from my fingers said Yuya angrily**

 **It's my turn he shouted as he drew his card and looked at it**

 **Silvio your finished I use block attack again switch your Mobius the Mega Monarch into def mode and now with Pendulum Scale already set.**

 **Swing far Pendulum carve the arc of victory my monster is ready to swing into action "Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

 **Now Silvio You will now face the power of my favorite monster the Fourth Dimension Dragon.**

 **I activate Performapal Camelump pendulum ability your monster loses 800 def and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon can do Piercing damage**

 **Silvio just smirked so what Even if you do destroy my monster Ill still have enough life points to beat you on my next turn.**

 **No you won't because When Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks and deals damage that damage is doubled so you take 4600 points of damage.**

 **Silvio is sent flying back 2900-0**

 **Yuya deactivates his duel disk and runs to go untie Zuzu but then the bullies come in between him and Zuzu**

"This isn't over yet get boys" Silvio shouted but before they Could two blurs zipped pass Yuya

and with flying punches they were all knocked out.

Yuya smirked and said "its about time you two got here,"

Sorry we met up when we tracked your location but we wanted to watch the duel," said Sora.

Shay said nothing as he decided to untie Zuzu.

Once Zuzu was untied she ran up and hugged Yuya. "Thank you," said Zuzu

They stayed like that until Sora decided to cough and Gain their attention Zuzu blushed a bit.

"So this is Zuzu," said Sora

Zuzu looked at him in shock and said "you know who my name"

Yuya decided to speak "yeah these are my Friends Sora purge and Shay Obsidian,"

"Ill tell you more on why we know who you are tomorrow. However lets go home Im beat," said Yuya

As the four started to leave Shay narrowed his eyes and threw a rock into an alley way.

"Shay you ok" Yuya asked. "Im fine I thought I heard something move," said Shay.

"You two are welcome to crash at my place," said Yuya

"Awesome sleep over," said Sora excitedly

"Cool," said Shay as they all walked away.

Yuya looked at Effect Veiler and whispered "Thanks master"

* * *

The rock that was thrown hit Declans camera so now there was just static.

Declan narrowed his eyes

"it appears we have two new players in town," said Declan.

"will have to find a different way to get his deck," said Claude

"Perhaps but maybe we should see Yuya more as an ally then a threat because we both are after the same person." said Declan

"Will just have to see" he said continue looking at the screen.

 **Well thats the next chapter in honor of Breakers of Shadow and Emperor of Darkness**

 **Let me know what you guys think sorry for taking so long but writing the duels are hard.**

 **Also I didn't say this in the last chapter because someone left a comment saying no one knows what Starve Venom Fusion Dragon ability is well I just picked out the ability**

 **Because I read other fan fiction and the writers made that his ability but until yuri summons it I won't use it anymore.**

 **Next time Yuya Sora and Shay team up against three duelist guess who**

 **also Naruto Ultimate swordsman of the mist next chapter will be coming out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yugioh Arc V The Dragon tamer**

Late at night Yuya was in a special computer room at his house working even though Sora and Shay were asleep on the couches since he only had one bed.

 **Yuya secret room looked like the batman cave. Anyway back to the story.**

Yuya was typing away on the computer and while he did that he had two containers with tiny micro arms scanning away at duel monster cards.

In one container it held three cards Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

The other container contained on one card Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

As Yuya was typing away he stopped and looked at Fusion Dragon and was deep in thought.

"Yuri what happen to you after we left the synchro dimension and came here." Yuya said with concerned

At the corner of his room shay was listening on what yuya was talking about. He was worried about what had happened him in the synchro dimension as well.

Suddenly Yuya's computer started to beep he quickly came over it and started typing away.

He stopped instantly and stood up from his chair with very shocked expression and Shay was a bit shocked by Yuya's jump the he listened to what Yuya said

"It can't be after all this time the "GOD" card has returned if I can acquire that card we can finally defeat duel academy,"

Shay tried to find out more what Yuya was talking about but then he hit something and yuya quickly turned around but he saw nothing so he turned off his computer and decided to go to sleep.

Shay closed his eyes and was thinking about this GOD card yuya mentioned.

* * *

It was the next day after Yuya and Silvio had dueled and Sora and Shay were introduced to Zuzu.

After the three teens woke up and got ready they headed to the Leo Institute because they weren't going wait anymore for Declan.

They need answers. As they were walking Yuya decided to break the silence.

"Sora here your duel disk," he said handing Sora duel disk and continued "Now you don't have to worry about the Academy keeping track of you,"

Yuya, Sora, and Shay were heading towards the Leo Institute and we're going to get the answers that they wanted from Declan one way or another.

As Soon as they arrived and instantly girls started squealing all around them.

"OMG the tall one looks so handsome," said a random girl as Shay walked passed her without even looking at her.

"I think the short one looks likes a cute stuffed animal," said another girl as Sora walked passed that girl and some of there friends.

Sora took out his lollipop and it was shaped like a heart

Sora smirked and then he kissed it making all the girls around him collapse with lust.

Yuya was walking in the center and a bunch of girls were just blushing as he walked by them.

Instantly they fell down once Yuya passed them.

Zuzu walked by and saw all of this happen and she was a little jealous that other girls were getting a bit to close to Yuya but she just kept walking until someone called her name.

"Hey Zuzu wait up," said Yuya as he along with Sora and Shay ran up to her.

"So what's new" he asked before she answered Claude walked up to him and spoke.

"Yuya Sakaki you and your friends are to come with me to see The President immediately" he spoke in a serious tone. Yuya narrowed his eyes,

"That's fine it's time for Declan to pay up on our bet from our duel," Yuya said in a serious tone. Soon Yuya, Sora, Shay, and Zuzu followed Claude to the top of the building.

* * *

Declan was looking at the city through the window thinking of strategies in order to stop his father.

Soon Declan's Mother came into the building.

"Ah Declan good to see your running the Instute so well." said Henrietta.

"Thank you mother but I am surprised by your visit since our students are being attacked."

"Yes I heard about him they call him the Dragon Tamer and his real name is Yuya Sakaki," said Henrietta

"Correct but we share a common enemy Leo Akaba," said Declan pushing his glasses into place and Henrietta narrowed her eyes.

"I also heard that he beat you in a duel, is this true," she said.

"Yes," Declan said closing his eyes then picked up a remote and turned on the t.v next to them it showed Declan and Yuya facing off.

"Yuya defeated me by combining the power of Pendulum summoning and with what he calls the four dimension dragons.

The screen split into two were one showed yuya with his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon against Silvio and the other screen showed the other three against Declan.

"As you can see each dragon requires a different type of summoning method, just like the four Dimensions although the one he calls Odd-Eyes is a Pendulum monster and with research I believe

that these dragons belong to the other dimensions and now pendulum summoning now represents the standard Dimension."

As Henrietta watched the duel something caught her eyes.

"Why does that purple dragon look like a silhouette." she said

"Yuya calls that Dragon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and to be honest I do not know why we can't see that card, will have to ask Yuya himself.

Soon a door opened Claude walked in with Yuya, Sora, Shay, and Zuzu.

* * *

Yuya walked in with the other and his eyes instantly focused on Declan

"Alright Declan no more games I want answers I won our duel and you agreed that you would tell me what you know about Duel Academy," Yuya said in an angry tone.

"I'm afraid that all I know is that Leo is planning on invading the standard dimension soon thats pretty much all I know." said Declan

Yuya closed his eyes and spoke, "Sora Shay were leaving coming here was a waste of time," the other nodded and started to leave Zuzu was about to say something but Henrietta beat her two it.

"Just a moment we can't let you walk away after attacking all of those LID students for you have discraced our honor."

"Well maybe you shouldn't teach your students to pick on kids and destroy their decks or try and kidnap them." Yuya said seriously

"We don't know what your talking about so now you and your two friend are going to duel LIDs top duelist and if you lose we'll be confiscating your duel disk and decks." she said with a smirk.

Yuya, Sora, and Shay narrowed their eyes and nodded.

"We accept," they said Declan smirked and decided to speak "Send them in,"

Soon two boys and one girl entered the room and Henrietta spoke. "Now why don't we move to the dueling field,"

Yuya, Sora, and Shay faced off against the three duelist.

"Dipper Orion will go first," said Henrietta

"Who ever I duel it will be a walk in the park I'm the best XYZ duelist at the Leo Institute," Dipper said with Confidence.

Yuya and Shay stepped back and Sora walked forward with hands in his pocket.

"Since your an XYZ I'll be the one to take you apart," said Sora with a smirk.

Shay narrowed his eyes with anger until Yuya put a hand on his shoulder

"Relax Shay remember he's on our side and you should save your energy for your opponent.

Shay calmed down "Your right thanks Yuya," said Shay with a smirk Yuya smirked back.

* * *

Dipper and Sora faced each on opposite sides with their duel disked activated.

"Claude please pick an action field," said Henrietta as she sat in the bleaches with Declan and the other two duelist.

Across from them Yuya and Shay sat side by side. Zuzu had to go to class even though she wanted to watch the duel but Declan ordered her.

"Sora don't hold back," said Yuya

Sora smirked and spoke "you got it,"

"I activate the action field Cosmic Sanctuary," said Claude.

The field spell took effect

"Let's Duel" said Sora and Dipper at the same time

 **Dipper 8000 hand 5**

 **Sora 8000 hand 5**

Turn 1:

I'll go first said Dipper with smirk looking at his hand.

First I summon "Constellar Algiedi". Then I activate its effect, I can Special Summoning a Level 4 "Constellar" monster from my hand.

"Algiedi" releases a burst of blue light from its staff

I Special Summon "Constellar Kaus".

Then I activate the effect of "Kaus", increasing the Levels of "Constellar" monsters I control by 1 up to twice per turn.

"Kaus" forms an arrow in its hand and fires it from its bow into the air. It explodes and particles shower on "Algiedi", increasing its Level to 5. Dipper uses the effect again on "Kaus", making it Level 5.

I overlay my two Level 5 monsters for an Xyz Summon. Dipper chants, "Light of the stars, come descend and shake this very earth!" I Xyz Summons "Constellar Pleiades" in Attack Position. (R5/ Atk 2500/Def 1500)

With that I end my turn said Dipper

Well then my turn said Sora

 **Dipper 8000 hand 3**

 **Sora 8000 hand 6**

Turn 2:

Sora drew his card and looked at it then activated it

I activate "Toy Vendor", with this card it allows me to discard a card once per turn then draw a card and reveal it, and if it is a Level 4 or lower monster, it is Special Summoned, otherwise it is discarded. Sora says. So I discard "Fluffal Wings" (L1/100/100) to draw He drew "Fluffal Bear."

I Special Summon Fluffal Bear (L 3/1200/800) in Attack Position.

"Oh yeah said Dipper well what ever your planning it won't work I activate Constellar Pleiades effect by using one overlay unit I can return your teddy bear back to your hand.

Sora picked up the card and said "So you can only use that effect once per turn I wanted you to do that so that I can use the spell Polymerization I Fuse "Fluffal Bear" with "Edge Imp Sabres" in my hand Edge of sharpness and fury of bear! When the two come together, you had better beware!

I Fusion Summon! Frightfur Tiger (L6/1900/1200) in Atk mode.

Now his ability activates by destroying cards up to the number of fusion material monsters used to summon it so I'll get rid my toy vendor since I don't need it and I'll get rid of your Constellar Pleiades.

Frightfur Tiger's scissor on it's stomach opened up and cut both his toy vendor and dippers monster in half.

"Now his other ability activates he gains 300 Attack for every Fluffal and Frightfur and that includes himself ATK: 2200

Frightfur Tiger attack Dipper directly Sora called out and his tiger jumped at him.

Dipper ran and tried to find an action card but Sora's monster attacked him and knocked him back to Sora. I Set a card and end my turn.

Show me if you can bounce back Mr. I'm the best XYZ duelist at the Leo Institute" in a mocking voice

It's my turn Dipper said in an angry voice

 **Dipper 5800 hand 4**

 **Sora 8000 hand 1**

Turn 3:

Dipper Decides to Speak If my opponent controls a monster and I don't I can Special Summon "Constellar Siat" ATK 100 LV 1 from my hand in Attack Position by its own effect. Next I Summon "Constellar Pollux" LV 4 Atk 1700

I then activate the Spell Card "Constellar Twinkle" to increase the Level of a "Constellar" monster I controls by 2; and i'm targeting my "Pollux". LV 6

Then I activate the effect of "Siat", which lets it change its Level to that of another "Constellar" monster I control; and I pick target "Pollux".

Now I overlay my two Level 6 monsters to Xyz Summon the great and mighty "Constellar Ptolemy M7" in Attack Position. (R 6/ 2700/2000)

I then activates the effect of "Ptolemy M7", by detaching an Overlay Unit I can return a card on the field or either player's Graveyard to the owner's hand;

So I'm going to return that tiger to your extra deck

I don't think so I activate my face down I activates my face-down "Frightfur March", negating an effect that would target a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster I control, by sending a "Frightfur" Fusion Monster with the same Level as the monster on his field from My Extra Deck to the Graveyard, Sora sends Frightfur Bear from his extra deck to the graveyard and a force field surrounded his tiger as Ptolemy M7 fired a beam of energy.

Drat Dipper said as he looked at his hand his only card was a lv 6 monster that he couldn't summon. Also said Sora this trap lets me Fusion Summoning another "Frightfur" Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck that lists the sent monster as a Fusion Material.

So I Fusion Summon My "Frightfur Sabre-Tooth" (L 8/2400/2000) in Attack Position.

The effect of "Sabre-Tooth" activates as it lets me Special Summon a "Frightfur" monster from my Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. I Special Summon "Frightfur Bear" (L 6/2200/1800) in Attack Position.

Now Sabre-tooth increases the Atk of all Frightfur monsters by 400 and my tiger increases their Atk by 300 for each frightful monster so if you don't know math I'll tell you.

Basically they all get 1300 Atk point boost ("Tiger": 1900 → 3200/2000, "Sabre-Tooth": 2400 → 3700/2000, "Bear": 2200 → 3500/1800).

Dipper looks for an action card and sees one he tries to grab it but Sora jumps over him and grabs it. That won't work said Sora with a Tsk tsk sound.

I End my turn said Dipper Miserably

Then it starts my turn

 **Dipper 5800 hand 1**

 **Sora 8000 hand 3**

Turn 4:

I draw Sora looked at his hand which was Frightfur Factory and Frightfur Fusion along with the action spell he got.

Frightfur Sabre-Tooth attack his Constellar Ptolemy M7, said Sora

His Sabre-tooth jump and slashed Dippers monster into pieces.

 **Dipper 4800**

Now Frightfur Tiger attack Dipper directly again

His monster did what Sora said and Knocked Dipper to Sora's Bear.

 **Dipper 1600**

Now didn't I hear you call my Bear a teddy Sora said with Sarcasm.

Dipper stuttered in fear "I..wait...what"

Sora shook his head Frightfur Bear finish him off.

His monster punched Dipper in the face and sent him flying.

 **Dipper 0**

The action field disappeared and Sora pulled out a lollipop and walked towards Yuya and Shay.

"That was to easy I wasn't even trying that hard," said Sora

"Nice moves Sora," said Yuya as he patted his pal on the back.

"Impressive for a fusion duelist," said Shay with his eyes closed and looking at something else.

On the other side Dipper was on his knees while being scolded by Henrietta

Declan was looking at the three duelist on the other side

"The are a lot stronger than I anticipated now lets see how the other one does and see Yuya duel again because they could all be worthy of being Lancers." he said.

 **Well thats my newest Chapter how did I do with Sora and Dipper's Duel let me Know**

 **Also guess what the GOD card is**

 **Also I found a way to fix Starve Venom Fusion Dragon just keep reading and I'll let you guys know**

 **Next time Shay and Yuya will Duel the other two duelist**

 **Stay tuned**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yugioh Arc V The Dragon tamer**

Declan looked at Julia and nodded his head towards her and she nodded back.

Julia walked out onto the field while Sora, Shay, and Yuya were talking when they looked up and saw her coming over she decided to speak.

"I'm Julia Crystal and I'm the best Fusion Duelist at LIDs Do any of you have the guts to take me on." she said with a sneer.

Shay stood up and walked onto the field and stood across from Julia.

"You want guts I'll show you guts," said Shay

"Claude please activate another action field," said Declan

"Yes sir I activate the action field Crystal Corridor," said Claude

"Lets Duel" Shay and Julia said together

 **Julia 8000 hand 5**

 **Shay 8000 hand 5**

I'll go first said Julia

 **Turn 1:**

I activate "Gem-Knight Fusion", fusing the "Gem-Knight Emerald" and "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" in my hand to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Topaz" in Attack Position. (L6/1800/1800)

I Place one card face down and end my turn.

Think you can do better she said with a Sneer.

"No doubt" said Shay as he drew his card and looked at it.

 **Julia 8000 hand 1**

 **Shay 8000 hand 6**

 **Turn 2:**

I summon "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" (Lv 4/1300/1600) in atk mode. Now As I control "Vanishing Lanius", I can Special Summon "Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius" (Lv 4/500/1500) from his hand in Attack Position by its own effect.

I overlay my two Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to build the overlay network "Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons! I Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Force Strix" (4/100/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Mode.

Julia closed her eyes and smirked "that's the best you can do I hope your not holding back because I'm a girl," said Julia

I never hold back in a duel especially against a fusion duelist like you. Shay said with anger in his eyes.

I activate the effect of "Force Strix", by detaching an Overlay Unit I can add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck to my hand.

So i'll be taking a second copy of "Vanishing Lanius". Now since "Fuzzy Lanius" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting me add another copy of "Fuzzy Lanius" from my Deck to my hand. As he picked up the card.

I'm far from done. If I Normal or Special Summoned a "Vanishing Lanius" this turn, I can Special Summon another "Vanishing Lanius" from my hand in Attack Position by its own effect. Since I control a "Vanishing Lanius",

I Special Summons "Fuzzy Lanius" from my hand in Attack Position. It's Deja vu all over again

I overlay my two Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to build the overlay network "Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons!

I Xyz Summon another "Raidraptor - Force Strix" (4/100/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Mode. a second one took to the sky and landed next to his first one.

I activate the effect of my second "Force Strix", by detaching an Overlay Unit I can add 1 Level 4 DARK Winged Beast-Type monster from my Deck to my hand.

So i'll be taking a third copy of "Vanishing Lanius". Now since "Fuzzy Lanius" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting me add another copy of "Fuzzy Lanius" from my Deck to my hand. As he picked up the card.

Since I Special Summoned a "Vanishing Lanius" this turn, I can Special Summon another "Vanishing Lanius" from my hand in Attack Position by its own effect. Since I control a "Vanishing Lanius",

I Special Summons "Fuzzy Lanius" from my hand in Attack Position. The two birds rose again I overlay my two Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters to build the overlay network

"Avian hunter of the afterlife! Seek the truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons!

I Xyz Summon my third "Raidraptor - Force Strix" (4/100/2000/2 ORU) in Attack Mode. Soon three of them were hovering over Shay

There other ability activates for every other Winged Beast-Type monsters, the effect of "Force Strix" increases its own ATK by 500 for each of them ("Force Strix": 100 → 1100/2000) x3.

Since I Special Summoned my third "Vanishing Lanius" this turn, I can Special Summon another "Raidraptor" from my hand in Attack Position by its own effect.

This time I special summon "Raidraptor - Skull Eagle". From my hand I activate the spell "Raidraptor - Call", which lets me Special Summon a "Raidraptor" monster from my Deck with the same name as a monster I control.

So I Special Summons a second "Skull Eagle" (L3/1000/500).

I Now overlay my two Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle" (R 3/1000/0/2 ORU) in Attack Position.

Now since they were used as Overlay Units, the effects of both "Skull Eagles" activate, increasing the ATK of the Xyz Summoned monster by 300 each ("Fiend Eagle": 1000 → 1600). I activate the effect of "Fiend Eagle", detaching an Overlay Unit during either player's turn to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of a Special Summoned monster on their side of the field.

("Fiend Eagle": 1600 → 1300). So I'll be targeting your monster.

Fiend Eagle fired a beam of energy at Julia

 **Julia 6200**

Finally I play pot of greed to draw two cards Shay looked at the three cards in his hand a trap, a monster, and a rank up spell.

I'll place two face down cards and as I controls an Xyz Monster, I Special Summon "Raidraptor - Singing Lanius" ( 4/100/100) from my hand in Defense Position by its own effect

Julia observes that Shay controls three of the same Xyz Monster plus another XYZ monster,"How long are you going to keep summoning monsters that are weak it's insulting

Are you annoyed, because I suggest that you go pick up an Action Card. Julia narrowed her eyes and replies "I don't need those things"

Shay smirked "thats to bad because my preparations are complete so I'm going at you with full force" he ended with anger

"Since I have two more Raidraptors my three Force Strix get stronger"

("Force Strix": 1100 → 2100/2000 each).

Now attack said Shay

His first one destroyed Julia's monster

 **Julia 5900**

Shay's second and Third Force Strix attack Julia directly slashing away at her.

 **Julia 1700**

Raidraptor Fiend Eagle don't think I left you out attack Shay called out

His eagle swooped in and knocked Julia onto her back.

 **Julia 400**

I end my turn said Shay so is that enough guts for you or do you want more.

Julia got up and spoke for sure My turn I draw

 **Shay 8000 hand 0**

 **Julia 400 hand 2**

 **Turn 3:**

I summon "Gem-Knight Alexandrite" Then I activates the effect of "Alexandrite", allowing me to Tribute it to Special Summon a "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster from my Deck.

So I Special Summon "Gem-Knight Crystal" in Attack Position. (L7/ 2450/1950) Then I activate my face down "Fragment Fusion", letting me banish Fusion Material Monsters listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster, and then Fusion Summon that monster, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase.

So I banish "Alexandrite", "Emerald", and "Tourmaline" to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Master Diamond" in Attack Position. (LV 9/ 2900/2500)

Now I activate the effect of "Master Diamond", letting me banish a Level 7 or lower "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster from my Graveyard to have "Master Diamond" gain its name and effects.

I banish "Topaz". From my hand I activate the Continuous Spell Card "Brilliant Fusion", allowing me to Fusion Summon a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster by using monsters in my Deck as the Fusion Materials, but the ATK and DEF of the Summoned monster will be reduced to 0.

However, I send a Spell Card in my hand to the Graveyard to make the Summoned monster's stats revert to their original values until my next Standby Phase.

So I fuses "Gem-Knight Alexandrite", "Gem-Knight Emerald" and "Gem-Knight Obsidian" from my Deck to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (3400/2000 → 0/0) in Attack Position.

Now Gem-Knight Master Diamond gains attack equal to the number of Gem Knights in my graveyard so with 3 in my Graveyard Master Diamond gains 300 Atk 2900-3200

Julia found an action card near her and picked it up and placed it in her graveyard "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" (0/0-3400/2000).

Now Gem Knight Master Diamond attack his singing Lanius and fiend eagle her monster destroyed shay's two monster

I activate Rank up magic raptors force allowing me to bring back my fiend eagle and summon a Raidraptor that is one rank higher.

"From the shadows, the falcon soars on wings of courage, talons ready for the rebellion! I Xyz Summon! Witness the ascent of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!"

His monster took to the sky and was right above his three force strix.

"Now I play my face down Negate attack which stops your other monster from attacking and ending the battle phase.

Julia was nervous she had no choice but to end her turn.

 **Shay 6000 hand 1**

 **Julia 400 hand 0**

 **Turn 4:**

My turn I draw said Shay not even bothering to look at the card I use Raidraptor Rise Falcon ability by using one overlay unit

It gains the ark of one of your special summoned monsters then it can attack all your special summoned monsters once each.

So I'll have it gain the atk of "Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond"

His monster overlay unit burst over her fusion monster and then Rise Falcon grew in strength.

Rise Falcon (100-3500)

Now Raidraptor Rise Falcon attack all three of her monsters "Ravaging Rebellion"

Fire surrounded Shay's monster as it swooped in and slashed all three of Julia's monsters

 **Julia 0**

Julia fell to the ground and the action field dispersed. Shay walked back to the bleachers with out a care in his victory.

Declan's mother looked at kit Blade and spoke.

You had better not fail like those two did.

Yes mis chair women as he got up and went to the field.

Yuya narrowed his eyes and realized it was his turn. 

"Now we get to see Yuya duel again," said Declan

As Kit and Yuya squared off ready for battle.

 **Well that was Shay duel in honor of Winged Raiders tell me what you think**

 **Also to Jackson and everyone else Starve Venom Fusion dragon was damaged sometime during Yuya's back story in the other dimension which I will talk about soon**

 **Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yugioh Arc V The Dragon tamer**

As Yuya Sakaki and Kit blade face off against each other.

Claude called out "I activate the action field sword cemetary."

Soon the field was set and the action cards were scattered everywhere.

Although Yuya had a different look in his eyes which made both Sora and Shay worried.

"Hey that isn't the look Yuya gives when he's about to duel," said Sora

"Well can you blame him he's facing a Synchro duelist and remember what happened when we went to the synchro dimension," said Shay

"Oh yeah Yuya was really hurt then," said Sora with a sigh

"That's why he wanted to face the Synchro duelist to rebuild his pride." Shay finished.

* * *

As Yuya and Kit were facing each other kit smirked

"Well your suppose to be this big shot duelist that everyone keeps talking about but I'll bet your just all talk" said Kit

"Says the one who has a big mouth," said Yuya as he was looking across the action field because he sensed something and if he was right he needed to finish this duel now.

"Enough small talk lets duel," said kit as he turned on his duel disk and Yuya did the same.

 **Yuya 8000; hand 5**

 **Kit 8000; hand 5**

 **Turn** **1**

I'll go first said Kit blade.

I Summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight. In attack mode.

Now it's effect activates as it was Normal Summoned, it can let me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from my hand. So I Special Summon Fulhelmknight in Attack Position.

Now that I control two or more "X-Saber" monsters, I Special Summons "XX-Saber Faultroll" from my hand in Attack Position via its own effect. He smirked because now it was time for the fun stuff to happen.

I tune the Level 4 "Boggart Knight" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon "X-Saber Souza" in Attack Position. (Lv 7/2500/1600).

I then activates the effect of "Faultroll", allowing me to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from the Graveyard once per turn.

I Special Summons "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight". I now tune the Level 6 "Faultroll" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" to Synchro Summon "XX-Saber Gottoms" in Attack Position. (Lv 9/ 3100/2600).

With that i'll set one card face down and end my turn.

 **Yuya 8000; hand 6**

 **Kit 8000; hand 1**

 **Turn 2:**

It's my turn I draw said Yuya as he looked at the card he drew was his odd-eyes pendulum dragon

I activate the spell card Pendulum Call by discarding one card I can add 2 Magicians from my deck to my hand.

Yuya discarded Wavering Eyes spell card since he couldn't use it at the moment and added the two Magicians from his deck to his hand.

Now I normal summon my Performapal Skullcrobat Joker in attack mode (Lv 4/1800/100) now his ability lets me add and odd-eyes form my deck to my hand he added his odd-eyes saber dragon.

I now use Scale 5 Wisdom Eye Magician and Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician to set the pendulum scale I'm taking control of this duel starting now.

Soon two pillars appeared and the Magicians aroused with their scale numbers under them.

Now I can summon monster level's 6-7 all at the same time "Swing far Pendulum carve the arc of victory my monsters are ready to swing into action

Come forth Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (Lv 7/2800/2000) and Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Lv 7/2500/2000)

his two dragons roared and kit was starting to get nervous.

I now play the spell Odd-Eyes Fusion so now I fuse my Performapal Skullcrobat Joker with my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to fusion summon

My Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon in attack mode (Lv 7/2500/3000) said Yuya as his Performapal and Dragon fused together

Now his ability activates which lets me return one of your monsters to your deck so I'll return your XX-Saber Gotoms back to your deck.

Yuya's vortex Dragon fired a tornado and Gotoms was blown away and while that happened kit picked up the card and placed it in his extra deck.

Now Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon attack his X-Saber Souza, his Saber Dragon fired energy at kits monster and destroyed it instantly.

 **Kit 7700**

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon attack Kit directly Yuya Shouted.

Vortex Dragon fired blue flames at the Synchro Duelist and Knocked him back and made him land on his butt.

 **Kit 5200**

I'll place one card face down and end my turn

The Chair women was starting to get impatient and frustrated because her best students were clobbered by Yuya's friends and her third wasn't doing to well either

Declan however was still calm and continued to observe the duel he was impressed with Shay and Sora but didn't show it and Yuya looked like he was holding back.

My turn said Kit as he got back up. and drew his card

 **Yuya 8000; hand 0**

 **Kit 5200; hand 2**

 **Turn 3:**

I summon another "XX-Saber Boggart Knight".

Since it was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, letting me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from my hand.

I Special Summon "XX-Saber Ragigura" in Attack Position.

As it was Normal or Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting me add an "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard to my hand.

I add "XX-Saber Faultroll".

As I controls two or more "X-Saber" monsters, I can Special Summon "Faultroll" from my hand in Attack Position via its own effect.

I now activate the effect of "Faultroll", letting me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "X-Saber" monster from my Graveyard once per turn.

I Special Summon back "XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" in Attack Position.

Its Deja vu I tune the Level 3 Tuner monster "Fulhelmknight" with the Level 6 "Faultroll" to Synchro Summon "XX-Saber Gottoms" in Attack Position.

Kit starts to take off and run and finds an action card

I activate the action card "Extreme Sword", increasing the ATK of a monster on the field by 1000 until the End Phase ("Gottoms": 3100 → 4100/2600).

"Gottoms" attacks "Saber Dragon", I activate my face down Yuya shouted

Oh no that's Mirror Force said Kit thats right which means it will instantly destroy all your monsters in attack mode like the three you have.

Kit ran and found another action card I activate the action card Mirror Barrier which protects my Gotoms

as Kits other to monsters were destroyed he shouted Gotoms avenge their destruction attack his Saber Dragon with all your might

His monster slashed down Yuya's dragon

 **Yuya 6700**

Yuya was blown back a bit but he stood his ground from the attack.

I end my turn so what will you do now

then he looks to see Yuya looking off into the distance.

Somethings wrong Yuya could have used Vortex Dragons ability to negate those action spell but he didn't why said Sora.

I don't Know but will ask him after the duel, said Shay

Yuya get your head in the game shouted Sora.

Yuya however was looking at what appeared to be some sort of Dragons tail before it disappeared.

Yuya shook his head and came back to reality and realized what he did wrong

"Ah man I have to finish this duel quickly," though Yuya

I will not lose to another Synchro duelist until I beat that person thought Yuya

In his mind an image of a man in white with blonde spiked hair appeared and fire erupted behind him and a shadow of a dragon appeared in those flames. ( **Guess who** )

My turn I draw said Yuya as he looked at his card he drew. He smirked and couldn't believe he was going to summon it

 **Turn. 4  
Yuya 6700 hand 1**

 **Kit 5200 hand 0**

I destroy Wisdom Eye Magician in order to add a different Magician to set the Pendulum Scale.

I'll use Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and now I Pendulum summon monsters Level's 3-7

Swing far Pendulum carve the arc of victory I Pendulum summon

 **LV 4 Wisdom-Eye Magician**

 **LV 4 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker**

 **LV 7 Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon** **and are star monster**

 **LV 7 ODD-Eyes Phantom Dragon**

Declan's eyes Widen with Shock with the the monster that was summoned last

was because he new that monster and saw it once before and it inspired him to create Pendulum cards.

"So your also the phantom Yuya Sakaki very interesting," Declan smirked as he thought of this.

Sora and Shay were in shocked as well

Yuya only summons that monster when he's serious said Sora

Yeah whats wrong with him said Shay.

I Overlay my two level 4 monsters to build the overlay network

"Cloaked in shadows and relentless in it's objective I call upon the most dangerous dragon I XYZ summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**

Kit gulped because he was now looking at four dragons on the field and that new one called Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon looks a bit bigger than his other ones

However Kit smirked and said so what if you have all these dragons my Gotoms is way stronger than your monsters.

He smirked and found an action card near him and activated it.

I activate the action card slice and dice summons now every monster that was summoned from your extra deck is destroyed and it gets sent to the graveyard so say good bye to three of your dragons

because this new action card also says it works on pendulum monsters as well.

Yuya looked at Declan who was smirking and had an Idea that he put that action card in their but

Yuya didn't say anything he knew all he needed was Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to win the match.

Yuya grabbed an action card and shouted

I activate the action card unity of hope this card gives one of my monster on the field 500 Atk for each of the same monster in my graveyard since I have 4 thats 2000 Atk for my Phantom Dragon.

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon Atk 4500 then Yuya shouted as he picked up another action card I activate the action card extreme sword which raise my Dragons attack by 1000.

Now Odd-eyes Phantom Dragon (Atk 5500) attack his XX-saber Gotoms with spiral phantom strike.

His dragon fired it's blast kit was running trying to find an action card but was blasted away.

 **Kit 2800**

So what if you took out my Gotoms I still have life points said Kit blade.

Well then I guess you don't know the special ability of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon when it inflicts damage you then take damage equal to the combined atk of the pendulum monsters in my pendulum scale

Kit gulped and looked up as the two Magicians pointed their staffs at him and fired.

 **Kit 0**

* * *

Kit fell to his knees as the action spell dispersed however Yuya felt that presences again and looked around but couldn't see anything.

He fell to his knees and punched the floor

"Darn it I was sure it would appear," said Yuya in an angry tone while his friends ran up to him.

"Yuya whats wrong with you why were you dueling so sloppy today?" asked Sora

"Is it about that card you call GOD said Shay

Yes said Yuya

I felt its presence but it's gone know with it we could defeat duel academy easily but I have to keep searching. said Yuya

What is this GOD card's real name? asked Shay

Yuya looked up to them and stood up with his hair covering his eyes and whispered

 **Genesis Omega Dragon** he said in a serious tone

 **Well that's my duel of Yuya vs kit and that is what the GOD card I'm talking about the Egyptian gods or wicked gods.**

 **let me know what you guys think**

 **Next time Yuya tells his story to Zuzu and surprisingly Declan about his past**

 **stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8 update

**Yugioh Arc V The Dragon tamer**

 **Yugioh Yuya's Deck**

 **Before I continue the story I want Everyone to know Yuya's Deck**

 **I'm building a Yuya deck and every card He used so far in the story I have or I'll add to it**

 **However there are some cards I added just to help him win like "Card of Sanctity," "Block attack,"**

 **and cards I made up that I think should be real "Dragons Charge," "Odd-Eyes Xyz"**

 **Anyway this is Yuya's Deck so far.**

 **Monsters:**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon x3

Dragonpit Magician x2

Oafdragon Magician x2

Nobledragon Magician x2

Dragonpulse Magician x2

Wisdom-Eye Magician x2

Effect Veiler x2

Performapal Skullcrobat Joker x2

Performapal SplashMammoth

Performapal Camelump

Xaingke Magician

Xiangsheng Magician

Performapal Silver Claw

Timebreaker Magician

Performapal Trump Girl

Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon

 **Spells:**

Sky Iris x2

Pendulum Call x2

Polymerization

Twin Twisters

Wavering Eyes

Mystical Space Typhoon

Terraforming

Odd-Eyes Fusion

 **Traps:**

Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare

Follow Wing

Mirror Force

Pendulum Reborn

Pendulum Back

 **Extra Deck:(Current cards you've seen)**

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon

Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon

Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon

Enlightenment Paladin

 **(Future Extra deck cards)**

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon

Nirvana High Paladin

 **(Limbo right now)**

Starve Venom Fusion Dragon

 **Side Deck:(cards that he switches out sometimes** **)**

Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon

Odd-Eyes Dragon

Stargazer Magician

Timegazer Magician

Performapal Trump Witch

Odd-Eyes Advent

Pendulum Shift

Dark Hole

Torrential Tribute

 **Well thats the deck that's going to be in this story and as more cards are released the more his deck will change**

 **Also I used the Manga effect of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in his last duel but now we know his effect on yugioh wiki**

 **So I'll use that from now on.**

 **Next time Yuya will meet and face Gong for his six win then he will tell his story about what happened to him in his travels at the Synchro Dimension.**

 **Till then Stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yugioh Arc V The Dragon tamer**

Yuya was in his house thinking about Genesis Omega Dragon on how he could find it.

However even if he could find it how would he use it that was a question that was bugging his mind out of control. He took out his Four Dimension dragon cards and looked at his own then at the other three and sighed.

"I wish I could talk to you guys again because I'm stuck," said Yuya in a sad tone.

"Yuto, Yugo…" he paused for moment a continued "…Yuri I need you guys back," he said in a sad tone.

"It's all because of that man In the Synchro dimension and what he did to Yuri," Yuya said angrily.

Now I can't talk to any of you guys." He said angrily.

On the other side Sora, Shay and Zuzu were all listening to on what Yuya was talking about and they all had worried looks on their faces.

"So who were those three people Yuya mentioned?" asked Zuzu as they left Yuya to be alone. Shay decided to talk first.

"I guess you have a right to know how we met Yuya and how he met us and how we came to were we are now." Said Shay.

"Yuto is a childhood friend of mine from the XYZ dimension but he disappeared 4 years ago." Shay answered "then three months later Yuya turns up and told me that Yuto merged with him and two others so that they can become one. That's all that I Know. He was there when duel academy invaded the dimension and he was hoping from each dimension to try and stop them." "I have been in contact with him a few times on phone but I haven't spoken with him face to face until now," said Shay.

"Same here," said Sora. "I was a good friend and classmate with Yuri we were bumped up to Obelisk at the end of the first month at duel academy."

"However," Sora sighed as the trio.

"Yuri was telling me that duel academy was going about the way of dueling all wrong it shouldn't be used for battle it should be used for having fun with people."

"However like Shay said Yuri disappeared and Yuya turned up and he told me what duel academy was really doing,

I agreed to help him so i've been his spy and gave him info but I think duel academy knows i'm a traitor so i'm stuck with you guys from now on."

Sora side and took out a chocolate bar and ate it.

"What about the Synchro dimension?" Zuzu asked "what happened to him at that place,"

Sora and Shay looked at her until Sora spoke

"We weren't there but like Yuya said someone did something to Yuri and now Yuya can't summon his best Fusion monster," said Sora

"Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" said Zuzu.

Shay was about to say something When Yuya came trough the his door into the room they were talking in.

"Zuzu come with me" Yuya said as he grabbed her hand

They were out the door immediately, Sora and Shay looked at the door in confusion and then looked at each other and Shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Yuya and Zuzu were walking through the city and Zuzu was curious of were Yuya was taking her

"Yuya were are we going?"

"Were going to a certain school to duel for my sixth win into the Junior arc league,

Since you missed out my duel I wanted you to watch my final one." said Yuya in a happy tone.

Zuzu looked at him in worry,

"I guess Yuya doesn't want me to find out what happened to Yuri," thought Zuzu

Here we are said Yuya

The steadfast dojo were they don't use action cards it's the perfect place for my last Duel said Yuya

They walked inside and saw men dressed in Karate uniforms sitting in two parallel lines.

Yuya passed them until he came to the center and sat down in front of the head master.

The Head master kept his eyes close but spoke

"So you are this infamous Dragon Tamer that I am hearing about," he said and started opening his eyes

"Yes I have come here to challenge your strongest duelist to a duel" said Yuya

"Why if I may ask" said the master

"You do not like to use action cards and to be honest I agree a true duelist puts his faith in his own deck and not some pathetic card they pick up he," said Yuya

The master smirked "Your heart is strong and honest very well you shall duel my schools strongest duelist my son Gong,"

as soon as he said that Gong burst through the door ready for battle.

* * *

An action field was made and it was a shrine

Yuya and Gong stood on a bridge ready for battle.

"Good luck Gong," said Yuya as he got his disk ready while Zuzu was sitting off to the side with the students

"Gong thanks you for the gesture and is fired up" said Gong

"Lets Duel! they said together.

 **Yuya: 8000, hand 5**

 **Gong: 8000, hand 5**

 **Turn 1:**

I'll start this thing off said Gong

I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto (Lv 4/1000/1500) in Atk mode then I end my turn he said.

Yuya narrowed his eyes but smirked because he decided to go along with it.

My turn I draw said Yuya

 **Yuya: 8000, hand 6**

 **Gong: 8000, hand 4**

 **Turn 2:**

I summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker in Attack mode and his ability lets me add a magician, an odd-eyes, or another performapal to my hand. said Yuya

Yuya looked through his deck and found the one monster that was perfect to use against Superheavy Samurai's.

I'll add Performapal Camelump to my hand he said.

Then I'll use Scale 2 Performapal Camelump and Scale 5 Wisdom-Eye Magician to set the Pendulum Scale

I'm taking control of this duel starting now.

Soon two colloums rose with the monsters in it with their scales under them

Next I'll destroy Wisdom-Eye Magician to replace it with Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician

Now I can summon monsters levels 3-7 all at the same time

Swing far Pendulum carve the arc of victory my monsters are ready to swing into action.

First I summon the destroy

 **Level 4 Wisdom-Eye Magician then**

 **Turn up the Heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**

Yuya Shouted as his main dragon came on the field.

Next I'll reduce Odd-Eyes level by three to special summon

NobleDragon Magician (Lv 3/ 700/1400)

I overlay my Performapal Skullcrobat Joker with my Wisdom-Eye Magician in order to build the Overlay Network

Yuya began the chant!

 **Cloaked in Shadows and Relentless in its objective I call upon the most Dangerous of Dragons: I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (R4/2500/2000)**

Then I'll tune my Level 3 Noble Dragon Magician with my now Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon

 **Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings. Strike down your enemies at the speed of light! I Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" (L7/2500/2000)**

Now I'll use Dark Rebellion's effect by using both of its overlay units I can have your monsters ATK and add it to mine sure its not much but its still a boost.

"Treason Discharge" Dark Rebellion absorbed both its Overlay units and sucked energy away from Gongs Kabuto. (2500-3000)

Gong then shouted I activate Kabuto's effect.

If you special summoned this turn i can change Kabuto to defense and it gets 1000 points of def he said.

Kabuto (1500-2500).

"Thats fine Dark Rebellion attacks your Monster and Clear wing attacks you directly and thanks to my Camelump thats going to be 3800 points of damage. (2500-1700)

With that I end my turn said Yuya

 **Gong 8000-4200**

 **Turn 3:**

 **Yuya: 8000, hand 2**

 **Gong: 4200, hand 5**

My turn said Gong

Gong Summons "Superheavy Samurai Flutist". Also since it was Summoned this turn, its effect, lets Gong Tribute it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand.

Gong Tributes it to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position. (Lv 8 1000/3500)

Then by sending a super heavy Samurai to the graveyard Gong can Summon "Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter and it's a tuner so Gong tunes it with his Big Benkei.

Gong Synchro summons Synchro Summon"Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo (Lv 10/2400/3800) in def mode. He said

Now Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo attack his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

The monster raised it's Sword and Slashed down the dragon and Yuya felt a bang in his heart he saw Yugo in his mind with a disappointed look being pulled away from him.

"Gong now sends the last card in his hand to the graveyard Superheavy Samurai second strike which lets Gongs Monster attack again.

So lets do this again Susanowo attack His Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon it raised his sword and slashed down Yuya's other dragon and Yuya felt the bang again

This time it was Yuto who had a disappointed look and was being pulled away from Yuya.

Yuya fell to his knees as his life points dropped.

 **8000-5900**

Gong ends his turn

Zuzu had a worried look on her face as Yuya was kneeling because he felt sad on the inside for not only letting Yuri down but Yugo and Yuto down as well.

He looked up at the giant monster he was going to need a miracle to win.

* * *

 **Well I'm going to stop their for now sorry for taking so long it's just I haven't found inspiration and I have work.**

 **I'm going to be taking a break with the story until I see Yuri dragon and what it does so there won't be any chapters for a while but I'm not giving up on this story.**

 **Don't send me any ideas until after Yuri and Yugo duel in the anime.**

 **One card I'm thinking about is a trap called Synchro reborn which brings back a synchro monster makes it a Tuner and changes its level but that's just an idea.**

 **Sorry for the delay here's the newest chapter and I won't be posting up anything new for awhile because I have work**


	10. Ending Story

**Yeah I'm thinking about re writing it but also go in a different direction but I just haven't been inspired and I've had work to do.**

 **So yugioh Arc v is over and this story is Also sorry for being a dick and ending it but I can't write it anymore because I screwed it up so much**

 **I'm going to do something new. sorry I will keep this story up if people want to read it but don't expect any more post.**

 **Thanks for all your support for this story Bye.**

 **P.S if your wonder about my other story its still going just haven't had time to write.**


End file.
